Anime Leap: Naruto
by NoctFrostKai
Summary: Kaio Nagisaki, one of the Leaf Village's greatest shinobi. Being beaten and kicked out of shops due to his heritage, he strived to be stronger. So he trained and trained. His demeanor and everything changed. He slowly reverted back to his usual self as he gained allies and friends. Enjoy as you guys embark on a journey of Kaio and all of the Narutoverse. AU. Pairings will happen


Welcome fellows and new readers! Welcome to a new series called Anime Leap!

This is a series that was inspired by an old show known as Quantum Leap. I'll sum up the plot. A scientist was working on a time machine that messes up(if I recall) and starts taking him to random time jumps and places him in the shoes of others and tries to stop what happened during that year. It's really a show people should watch. Anyways, time for the summary

Story Summary: Kaio Nagisaki, one of the Leaf Village's greatest shinobi. Being beaten and kicked out of shops due to his heritage, he strived to be stronger. So he trained and trained. His demeanor and everything changed. He slowly reverted back to his usual self as he gained allies and friends. Enjoy as you guys embark on a journey of Kaio and all of the Narutoverse.

This will be taking place in Part 1 Naruto to the end of Part II. AU. Pairings will happen. This story will also be told in the perspective of my OC, Kaio Nagisaki and NOT Naruto. I'm going to be taking a different approach, I will also attempt to make it somewhat original. So that means AU. This will either crash and burn or succeed.

**May 17th, 2019:** This is just a redo of the Summary on the bio. I seem to left out a few things

Here is the finalized bio for Kaio at the end of the story

[[Basic Info]]

Name: Kaio Nagisaki

Nickname(s):

-Konoha's Murasaki-Kiiroi Senko, Kumo's Murasaki-Kiiroi Senko(The Purple-Yellow Flash of the Leaf/Cloud Village)

-God Spawn

-Raijin(Thunder God)

-Baka(Stupid or Idiot)

-Kaoi

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Birthdate: March 28

Species: Demigod

Affiliation:

-Konohagakure

-Team 18

-Kumogakure

-Raikage Defense Team

Occupation: none

Trait:

-His hair has yellow streaks through it

-His eyes are a beautiful mix of purple and yellow

-Has scars across his chest

-Has scars and bruises on both his arms

-The bandages wrapped around his arms were specifically crafted for Kaio's abilities.

Personality: Sweet, Fun, Caring, Chill, Joker, Cold-Blooded(Can kill his emotions pretty fast), slightly sadistic and calm

Likes: Many

Dislikes: Traitors and Cowards, people who see themselves as superior to others

[[Ninja Info]]

Rank: Anbu Black Ops

Academy Grad. Age: 13

Special Traits:

Huge chakra reserve rivaling Gyuki(Hachibi)

-His lightning can act in its own accord

-Expert Master in Fuinjutsu

-Faster than the 4th Raikage and 4th Hokage combined

-Complete Master in Bojutsu, Kenjutsu and anything light.

-Has an impressive Self-heal rate

[[Family]]

Father:

Maruxmorn, the Divine Light(Lightning God)

Mother:

Kayano Nagisaki(Human)

[[Battle Info]]

Chakra Natures:

-Lightning

-Water

-Fire

-Yang

Chakra Releases:

-Raiton

-Suiton

-Katon

Kekkei Genkai:

-Ranton (Storm/Gale Release)

-Purton(Plasma Release)

Kekkei Tota: none

Kekkei Mora: none

Ninjutsu:

-All Raiton techniques(Limelight included)

-All Suiton techniques

-Some Katon techniques

-Lightning Absorption

Own Jutsu:

-Kaminari no Hoshi(Lightning Star): Styles 1-10

[Note: Style 7 and 9 are sealing finishers... The other styles are just flashy finishers with different set ups]

Raiton: Lightning Weapon Creation

-Raiton Fuuinjutsu (Lightning Release Sealing Arts)

-Raiton: Thunderbird Sealing

-Raiton: Thunderbird Wing Formation

-Raiton: Thunderbird Shield

-Raiton: Thunderbird Finale

-Raiton: Lightning Squall Formation

-Raiton: Lightning Squall Tempest

-Raiton: Bioelectric Healing

-Raiton: Lightning Current(Heal)

-Lightning Style Cancellation Technique

-Fire Style Cancellation Technique

Taijutsu:

-Crane Style

-Nagisaki Fist

-Sealing Fist

-Lightning Fist

(Note: Very acrobatic and nimble)

Fuuinjutsu:

-All Sealing techniques (except Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai)

-Hiraishin(He recreated the technique to where he can use it. Also he can use it without the Kunai)

Summonings: Thunderbird

Transformations:

-LCM(Levels 1-5) (He created LCM level 4 and 5)

-Lightning Transformation(Can transform into lightning to travel, attack, reconciliation, etc)

-Lightning God(Only activated at a Life or Death situation, all his abilities get increased 15 fold. (15x more powerful) after it has finished, he will pass out but still alive to be healed. It will take him 3 days to get back to full strength.

[[Equipment]]

Tool(s):

Three-Pronged kunais( These Kunais are only for flexibility, and to freak out his opponents. nothing else)

-Chakra Blades

-Buster Sword(Cloud Strife's weapon from FF VII)

-Engine Blade(Noctis' weapon in FF XV)

Equipment(s):

Shuriken,

-Paper Bombs,

-Enhanced Paper Bombs,

-untold length of ninja wire

-food pills

-plasma pills

-Sealing Tags


End file.
